1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lever fitting-type connector having a lever pivotally mounted on a connector housing.
2. Related Art
There is widely known a lever fitting-type connector in which in order to reduce an insertion force required for connecting connector housings together, the connector housings can be fitted together and disconnected from each other by pivotally moving a lever (see, for example, JP-A-9-259971 Publication). After the lever of the lever fitting-type connector is thus operated to be pivotally moved, this lever is retained by a lock arm formed at the connector housing so that the lever will not be inadvertently operated.
In the conventional lever fitting-type connector 1, when canceling the retaining engagement between the lock arm (not shown) of the connector housing 2 and the lever 3, an operation by the thumb 4 need to be effected at the side of the connector housing 2 as shown in FIG. 5. Therefore, in the case where such lever fitting-type connectors 1 and 1′ are arranged in a juxtaposed manner as shown in FIG. 6, there is encountered a problem that these connectors must be so designed that a sufficient operation space S for the thumb 4 (see FIG. 5) can be secured. Therefore, in the case of achieving a compact design, for example, of an equipment 5 in which the lever fitting-type connectors 1 and 1′ are arranged in a juxtaposed manner, there is encountered a problem that such compact design can not be satisfactorily attained because of the need for the operation space S.
The lock arm (not shown) is protected by a cover portion (Reference numeral is omitted) provided around this lock arm. Namely, the cover portion is formed at the connector housing 2 so that the lock arm will not be inadvertently operated. Because of the provision of the cover portion, the lock arm (not shown) can not be operated from any direction other than an arm-pressing direction. Therefore, the lever fitting-type connectors 1 and 1′ must be so designed as to secure the sufficient operation space S for the thumb 4, and therefore there is encountered a problem that the compact design can be not satisfactory achieved.
Furthermore, in the conventional lever fitting-type connector 1, it is necessary to effect the operation (see FIG. 5) for pulling up or lifting the lever 3 while pressing the lock arm (not shown) with the thumb 4, and therefore there is encountered a problem that because of this operation the burden on the operator engaged in the connector connecting/disconnecting operation becomes heavy.